


DNES SEDUN

by Impayton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boy Harry, Multi, Rich Draco, Smart Draco Malfoy, also yes the title is send nudes but backwards lol, although he's not all that bad, more characters and tags will be added, the rating is also going to jump up to E at some point, this is also very much a romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impayton/pseuds/Impayton
Summary: Draco Malfoy is smart, rich and beautiful. Throw in one Harry James Potter with tattoos and a sassy smirk and you get a romcom for the ages.





	DNES SEDUN

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no beta, it's just me so if you see any mistakes or have any suggestions my tumblr is didyousaymaraudersormurder and I would love to hear from you!

Rich was an adjective most people used when describing Draco Malfoy, although he’d prefer filthy rich, yet that’s neither here nor there, and really who could blame them? What with his pristine oxford shirt, equally well pressed navy pants and louboutin dress shoes. All topped off with a two toned Burberry wool trench coat and a solid gold Rolex that cost more than most people put down for a house. Luxury was something Malfoy’s were used to, it was something they expected, no demanded, really. Which is why Draco thought he must of had a stroke, a lapse in reality, when his father informed him he would be attending public school to finish off his senior year. “You won’t be the only one darling,” his mother proceeded to reassure him, explaining how the boarding school he attended during the year had taken on quite a bit of damage due to a storm, and rather than allowing students to wander around the copious amounts of construction work that would be taking place, the school decided it would be in everyone’s best interest to shut down until the work was complete. “And really honey, the public school you’ll be attending is the best in Europe, and it’s so close that you can stay here with us for this last year sweetums isn’t that terrific,” and while Draco absolutely adored his mother, not even the prospect of being able to spend time with her seemed to make any of this better. Yet, father promised to buy him a new car if he didn’t make a fuss over the situation, which is why Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, was lifting the strap of his black Mulberry backpack and strutting into what he could only presume is hell. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 months later

Stepping out of his brand new Bugatti Draco pushed his glasses up and started walking towards the 9th circle of hell, or as others call it “school”. While walking he reflected on the past three months he’d been attending the “British Academy for Bright and Enlightened Students,” or “BABES” for short. Overall he was pleasantly surprised by just how well maintained the facility was and how competint the teaching staff seemed to be. It also didn’t hurt that most of his friend group from boarding school seemed to have also transfer, and so all in all it wasn’t THAT much different. The only gripe he really had was the horrible lunches and the even more horrible company the school seemed to harvest. He was about to reach the doors when suddenly there was a loud “Oi!” from behind him, not turning around he continued on his path, he was already having a rough morning since he ran out of hair gel and couldn't find his Dolce and Gabbana cologne, he really had no interest in what any of his idiotic peers were up to. That was, at least, until an arm was slung over his shoulder and a grin was peering down his nose. Unimpressed Draco raised his eyes to see the living incarnation of a migraine, Harry James Potter, behind him Draco could see his ragtag team of misfits staring at the both of them, hanging off of every word and action the buffoon was about to spit out. “Hey Malfoy, noticed your hair was a bit off today? You don’t have any of that sticky, stuffy shit you usually use.” Trying to restrain himself, he really couldn’t afford another detention because of this idiot, Draco sighed. 

"You mean hair gel Potter? I know it must be a foreign concept to you and that birds nest you call hair, but not everyone wants to look as if they shagged a wild boar.” And being the absolute insufferable bastard he is, Potter just laughed and shook his head. Bringing his hand up to touch a loose strand of hair that found its way into Draco's eye.

"I like it better like this Malfoy, makes you look less proper.” His grin growing even bigger as he says it.

"Yes, well good thing for everyone I don’t give a rats arse what you think. Now get off me so I can go.” Shoving his arm off Draco took two steps back, glaring at Potter harder when all he did was smile at him. “Goodbye Potter,” and with that Draco stormed off into the building, fuming when he heard Potters lackeys slapping him on the back and catcalling. 

Draco had met Harry Potter the first hour of his very first day. They, unfortunately, shared multiple classes together and when Draco had walked in a bit late, Potter had insisted Draco sat next to him. Now, knowing what he does, Draco wishes he could travel back and stop his young and naive self from falling for Potters stupid smirks and friendly demeanor. For Potter was an actual demon sent from Satan himself whose sole purpose in life was to make Draco’s life an absolute living hell. And NO, he is not being dramatic, but thanks for your input Blaise. Draco just couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why Potter was so dead set and annoying him at all hours of the day. It wasn’t even that Potter was bullying in anyway, no it was all flirtatious comments and unnecessary flexing. It was Potter showing up out of nowhere to show Draco a new tattoo he got, or to ask Draco if he wanted to “go for a ride”. It was him staring at Draco like he hung the bloody sun anytime he so much as answered a question in class and it was driving him INSANE. Draco didn’t date, he didn’t sleep around. He studied and shopped and went on dates with his mom. He was busy keeping up his grades for college because even though his father could buy him all of Cambridge or Oxford, Draco wanted to do this on his own. To prove that while yes he was rich, he was also smart as hell and earned everything that came his way. And dating boys with messy hair and tattoos and a motorcycle were NOT on his list of things he had to do. So, Draco pushed Harry away, and the idiot just continued to push twice as hard back.


End file.
